


When i wake up

by CrepefilledBungolos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mileven, Mornings, You should check it out, its pretty friken adorable, not gonna lie, they share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrepefilledBungolos/pseuds/CrepefilledBungolos
Summary: When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna beI'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you.





	When i wake up

_When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be _I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you.__

____

____

____

The rising sun shined through the bedroom window, illuminating through the shades, shining on wooden floors, soft flower quilts and coincidentally straight in a freckled boys face.

My eyes flickered, sleep seeping out of my body, causing me to slowly peel my eyelids open. Just to be meet with the yellow rays of the morning sun, hitting me straight in my eyes. I quickly blocked them out with one hand and move so I could finally adjust. I rubbed my eyes and turned my body, to be faced with a beautiful resting angel. Her fleshy lips parted in sleep and her carmel curls all over the place, one about to sneak into her drooling mouth.

It was the first time I had ever awoken in El’s bed, or generally slept in the same bed as her, wrapped up in one each other, holding tight as if one us would dissaper, still not used to the fact that we were finally together again. 

But we were and she was here. All of the beauty in the world wrapped into one person, the most important of them all. I raised my hand and saved the curl from going into her soft lips, tucking it behind her ear. My hand wandered for a moment her cold skin under my hand

She was here.

She was really here.

Her creamy eyelids slowly fluttered open and I quickly took my hand away, feeling bad for waking her from her slumber.

But I see he open her big brown eyes, pools of amber sprinkled with specks of bright gold surrounding a fully blown iris. El’s eyes, El she was just so so so

“Hi.” Her soft voice spoke, hoarse from sleep. Jesus was I ever going to hear something more beautiful then El’s morning voice

“Hi” I responded, we stare at each other for a second before reality hits me “I think I should get going, my mom’ll wake up soon” I frown and she matches my expression before wrapping her arms around my chest, and hooking one of her legs over my waist 

“El-“ I don’t think I had ever blushed that brightly before, and I had blushed millions times around El in those past two months.

“A little longer” she snuggled her curls into my collarbones “Your just so warm.”

How could I say no to that?

“Fine, just a little longer” I wrapped my arms around her back and rested my chin on the top of her head.

“I wouldn’t mind doing this for the rest of life” was the last thing I thought before sleep slowly dragged me under


End file.
